The Deaths of Clara Oswin Oswald
by The Elo
Summary: Death meets many people. One of the most regular ones just happens to be Clara Oswin Oswald. Yet, he can't help but wonder if it is healthy to die that much. He would know, he is death after all.
1. First Death

Clara Oswin Oswald took in her surroundings.

She had just woken up to find herself in…wherever here was.

The overall colour was white. Other colours were splashed everywhere in a sort of puddle rainbow. It didn't seem to have any physical form, it felt as if Clara was floating and yet, she was definitely standing on something.

HELLO.

The voice echoed, making Clara jump a few feet into the air. She turned to the speaker. He was wearing a black robe, which looked old and worn with some dignity and a scythe in one hand. He was also a skeleton, with glowing blue orbs in his eye sockets, that were clearly aimed at her.

"Sorry didn't see you there." She apologised quickly, feeling slightly intimated by the skeleton. "You just sort of popped into existence."

I TEND TO GIVE THAT IMPRESSION, said Death, nodding his head.

Clara thought his head was going to fall off, but then if a skeleton managed to stand upright without falling to a pile of bones on the floor. Then there was a very good chance the rest of it will stay up too.

"Right…where are we?" she asked.

IN-BETWEEN THE SKIN OF REALITIES IN SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THE VOID.

"That sounds bad…Is that bad?"

NOT TO US THAT IS.

Clara thought. After everything that had happened so far, she understood that something important had happened. It was just down to decipher what had happened. She was so sure the skeleton figure was a clue.

She then came to some conclusion.

"Am I…dead?" she asked.

ONLY TO A CERTAIN DEGREE. said Death.

"What about the degree left?"

IT SAYS YOU ARE MOSTLY DEAD.

"Mostly dead?"

APPARENTLY YOU ARE SET FOR A FORM OF REINCARNATIONS.

"Really? I didn't know there are other forms of reincarnation?"

ONLY SINCE YOU DIED. SPECIAL CASE, I AM TOLD.

"I suppose it was a good death…Getting blown up. But it wasn't l like I had much to live with anyway, being a Dalek and all…" Clara said thoughtfully.

YOU'LL BE SURPRISED WHAT ONE CAN DO, Death said, WITH WHAT THEY HAVE.

A sudden thought entered Clara's head.

"Do you think I'll meet him again? The Doctor?"

MOST LIKELY.

Death then brought out an hourglass. The sand had already made the trip down to the other end and yet, had a sort of restlessness to it. It was as if the sand was about to burst through the glass itself. It tickled Clara's skin.

Death's bony fingers clicked together, sounding more like a _crack_, then a _click_.

Clara watched in amazement as the sand gave a little shiver, before resting at the bottom. Death then flipped the hourglass over, the sand trickling down to the other end.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

SO YOU CAN LIVE AGAIN. THIS IS YOUR HOURGLASS AFTER ALL. Death explained.

"But…I thought I was going to be reincarnated? Don't you become a different being when that happens?" Clara asked, puzzled.

I SAID YOU WERE IN FOR ANOTHER FORM OF REINCARNATION. IT DOES MEAN IT IS _THAT_ FORM OF REINCARNATION.

"So what happens now?"

YOU WILL GO BACK TO THE UNIVERSE, WITH NO MEMORY OF THIS.

"Oh…I seem to be fading…" Clara noticed.

She could visible see the whiteness underneath her, until her body decided to be physical again. But each time she faded out, it became longer.

Then she disappeared completely.

Death looked to the place to where Clara had been. He had met many people: important people and not so important people. Clara was a rare case...he had a feeling he would be seeing her again.

With that he strode into nothingness...

You would never have known he was there.

* * *

**This story will be a series of one-shots about (you guessed it) Clara's deaths. The next one will be up soon, but I can certainly say there will be more chapters as Clara dies, again.  
**

**So really, expect this story to pick up a few internet dust particles in the shelves of Fanfiction.**

**Just you know, place a review. Tell me what you think so far, it will be gladly appreciated.**


	2. Second Death

Albert walked briskly.

Briskly in the sense he was walking pretty fast. He felt that recent events could be named as an emergence, simply because it had never happened before.

SQUEAK?

The Death of Rats looked up at him, a questioning look in it's blue orb eyes as Albert briskly walked past. It knew something was up.

"Not now," he said, gruffly. "The Master will want to hear about this."

SQUEAK? The Death of Rats said, again.

"Come along, then." Albert said. "You'll find out then."

The Death of Rats followed him.

Death's house was something of quite impossibilities. Not only was it black and white, but also it gave the impression that certain laws of physics that came in handy in the universe had decided to go on holiday. Gravity for instances. It made everything look…off.

Albert had just stopped contemplating it years ago.

Of course these missing elements meant that the corridors had the tendency to lie about where you were. Albert had learned that the best way to get round it was not to think about it at all.

So he didn't.

* * *

He came to a door, huffing ever so slightly.

He knocked.

COME IN. Death said.

Albert walked in.

"Master," Albert started, before taking another breath. "There's been a slight…issue."

OH? Death said.

He sat at his desk, paper in front of him, and an empty hourglass. It was quite normal for the desk to seem further from the door then it actually was.

Albert had stopped contemplating that as well.

"There's someone outside. A girl actually." Albert said.

WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?

"There usually aren't girls on our doorstep." Albert rethought his statement. "Actually, there _never are girls_ on our doorstep."

AH. Death said. He could see where Albert was coming from.

SQUEAK? The Death of Rats said, who had clambered onto the desk, scythe in hand sweeping it from side to side, making chopping sounds.

I BELIEVE SHE ALREADY IS. Death said a bony finger stretched out to clink the hourglass. I ALSO BELIEVE I KNOW WHO IT IS.

He rose up, striding across the room to the door and out. The Death of Rats scampered after him.

"God, blimey." Albert said. "Not more brisk walking."

He followed as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast.

* * *

"Hello?" Clara called out, into the house.

The door had been left unlocked.

Clara had experience many things, like death.

It was a bit of a shock, at first. Then it felt completely normal. Dying shouldn't feel normal, well it was normal, but not in that sense.

You know what she means.

AHH.

The voice was very recognisable, so was the skeleton face, and the blue orb eyes staring at her. She stopped dead in her exploration.

"Have we met?" she asked.

I'M AFRAID SO. Death said.

Albert came up behind him wheezing. "See the problem, master? What are you going to do about her." He jerked a thumb at her.

"Oi! She has a name!"

THE SAME AS LAST TIME. Death said. JUST ONE QUESTION, CLARA.

"Yes?"

WHEN ARE YOU FROM?

"London."

I THOUGHT AS MUCH.

"I thought she was one of those posh people." Albert mumbled. "Where is London?"

ON ANOTHER WORLD. Death said.

SQUEAK. The Death of Rats said.

Clara squealed, noticing him on the floor for the first time. "It's a rat!" she shouted, pointing a finger at the Death of Rats.

THE DEATH OF RATS. Death corrected.

"Sorry, what?"

"I wouldn't just call him any rat, you know." Albert said. "He certainly isn't any other rat. He's the rat that brings all the other rats to the other side."

SQUEAK. The Death of Rats agreed.

"So…another version of you?" Clara said.

Death nodded

"Instead of people he does rats?" Clara rolled the idea inside her head. "There isn't one called the Death of Pigs is there?"

"Of course not." Albert said. "Don't be silly."

"Should of see that coming…"

I BELIEVE ITS TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO YOUR UNIVERSE. Death said. He once again brought out, an hourglass, with _Clara Oswin Oswald _neatly written on the side. He clicked his fingers.

Clara was fading, until she was no longer there.

"Why did you send her back?" Albert asked, watching the spot where Clara had been.

SHE HAS UNFINISHED BUSINESS.

"With whom?"

THE DOCTOR.

SQUEAK?

THAT IS THE QUESTION. Death said strolling back to his study.

Albert just shook his head. Sometimes he wondered what when inside his skull. He may never know. He also wanted to know a bit more about Clara.  
She was the impossible girl.

More like the really, incredible, lucky girl.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys. I know I promised soon, but this story just sort of runaway from me for a while.  
**

**I've got exams coming up, so I'm taking a break with writing FanFiction. So no updates are gonna happen for a little while.**

**Does Albert sound in character? I think I managed to pull it off, but you guys can decide.**

**Just leave a review, I'm very appreciated of constructive criticism. **


End file.
